Last day
by Ninjafish15
Summary: This is what I feel might happen Sunday on the season finale. Involves Negan and the saviors. CARYL oneshot.
**I wrote this on no sleep, and I hope I kept the characters as close as possible to their personalities. I never read the comics, so everything from Negan is what I got off reading his wiki page and using that to inference how he may talk. I know he loves to curse. Daryl may be a little ooc, but I like it. I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

I knew I was fucked. I couldn't let any of these people, my family. I couldn't let them die, we were beaten and we knew it. The saviors finally caught up with us, and we really bit off more than we could chew. They had everyone by the gates. It was me, Rosita, Michonne, Glenn and Carl they chose as hostages, he was going to choose one of us to kill, and it was going to be me. Our backs were to the gates, kneeled down in a semi circle while Negan paced in front of us. His bat on his shoulder while he grinned. He turned, facing the crowd who were surround by the Saviors. Rick was pacing in front of the crowd, unable to do anything. I watched as the bastard,

"Ready for the party?" Negan asked. Noone said a word as he turned back to us. "Now which one." Negan began doing eeny meeny miny moe. Rosita and Michonne were on my left, while Glenn and Carl was on my right. It didn't matter who it landed on. I was the target, whether Negan knew it or not. It's my fuckin fault Rosita, Michonne and Glenn were out there. It's my fucking fault that they're even in this. If I would have gone back, if I wouldn't have left town. maybe if I would've killed the motherfuckers when I had the chance, none of this would have happened. I looked to see Rick was gripping his fists tight, still pacing. Looking at Michonne and Carl. Spencer was staring at Rosita, his arms crossed tight over his body. I could feel eyes on me, I knew those eyes. I didn't dare look towards her. Knowing she'd make me want to be selfish. Can't have that. Not now.

"Moe." I saw it was Glenn. I saw the panic written on the kid's face. He was going to be a father. I saw Maggie's knees wobble as Enid and Tobin held her up. Hell no. I saw the bat coming down as Maggie screamed.

"Hey, fucker, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I yelled, the bat stopped.

"What did you say?" He demanded. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't stop.

"I said, hey fucker-" I got kicked in the face, I landed hard on my side, laughing. Carl moved back, to avoid being hit. "My daddy hit me harder than that, and he was drunk!" I taunted. I got another kick. I bit back a groan, use to this. I spit out the blood. "That all you got?" I grinned. "You're puttin me to sleep here." Negan's eyes flashed.

"Maybe I fuckin miscounted." He pointed the bat at Glenn. "Miny-" The bat pointed at me. "Moe." I grinned. I gave Glenn a glance. Nodding. He looked a mixture of relieved and terrified, he started to shake his head, but I gave him a glare.

"Don't you fucking Dare, Rhee." I growled, moving back to my knees. "You gonna crack my skull open? Do it. I ain't gonna beg." I looked over towards where they had Carol, being held back. "I'm sorry." I looked her directly in the eyes, she was blinking back tears, holding Judith tight, the only reason she wasn't murdered. That baby. I could've hugged Rick when he allowed her to claim Judith, she would've been shot dead otherwise.

"Daryl." Carol said, fighting the tears.

"It was always you." I called, surprised Negan was letting me do this. She let out a shaky laugh.

"I love you too." She tried to stop herself, but she was crying.

"Hey, maybe this time I'll find her. If I'm goin there." I couldn't say her name. Carol knew who I was talking about.

"You are. You are good, you will find her." She insisted. I saw Abe was moving closer to her. Negan began making practice swings, whistling.

"Don't look! Please, don't fuckin look. Abe." I watched as Abe grabbed Carol, turning her away from me. I looked back at Negan. "Do it, asshole. Like I said, I ain't beggin." I closed my eyes.

"One kiss!" I hear her scream. I peeked to see Negan froze. "Please. One kiss That's all I ask. He's a slow one, and he's never kissed me. I just want one. Please."

"Carol." I started, but Negan stepped back.

"Try anything, and I'll split your head." He warned and Carol handed the baby to Abe and dropped in front of me, grabbing my collar.

"Carol, I have a bloody mout-" She smashed her lips to mine and my mind blanked, then jumped into overdrive. I enjoyed it, ignoring the pain from my lip, ignoring the heat rising from my neck to my cheeks. I gripped her face tight. Savoring the last few moments of my life. Glad it was this, I forgot about the pain in my shoulder and the fear of what was coming. She pulled back, brushing my bangs back.

"I don't care about a little blood." She pressed her mouth harder to mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling back this time. "If I hadn't been such a pussy, we could've done more than this." I gave her a slight grin as she smiled back. I quickly pecked her again, wiping her tears. "I- I love you too."

"I forgive you, pookie." I kissed her one last time. With that, she was jerked away. She took Judith back, but refused to look away, tucking Judith into her shoulder. Negan stepped back in front of me.

"That was the sweetest shit I have ever fucking seen." He raised the bat again. "I fucking hate sweet shit." I didn't even feel the pain as the bat came down onto the center of my head. I heard the screams from my family, Carol. I reached for her as my head felt funny.

"Carol-" I muttered as I was hit again. Abe seemed to be holding her back, she was trying to come forward. "N- No. Stay- Stay back." I managed out.

"Damn, he's a tough fucker." I realized I was standing, and he swung the bat one last time,

"Car-" I managed out before my mouth stopped working right. There was no pain, it just felt like my face was moved around. I let myself drift off.

* * *

 **I feel like this is close to what _may_ happen this Sunday on the season finale. I am not ready what so ever and I hope this is not how it goes down, but if anyone is going to kill Daryl, better be Negan than some nobody like D'wight. REVIEW**


End file.
